


Reuniting after Resurrection

by TannieSpokie



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannieSpokie/pseuds/TannieSpokie
Summary: Just a short one shot of my take on WayHaught reunion after Nicole was brought back to life in 4x06.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 59





	Reuniting after Resurrection

Cold. Your hand in mine is freezing cold, the skin slightly blue. But your eyes. Your eyes are alight, warm brown looking at me like I'm precious metal, a diamond. Your lungs are moving beneath where I have placed my head on your shoulder. In and out, breath after breath. Life. Alive. You are alive. 

When Wynonna told me my plan had worked, that you were no longer in mortal danger, the relief that washed over me was electric. It was as if I was on the brink of death myself and those were the only words that would resuscitate me. 

When I entered Shorty's for the second time that day, my heart was hammering in my ribcage. I thought that you might have heard the racket, fueled by utter relief at seeing you out of the water. You looked at me, and my life stood still. She is there, she is okay. I can breathe again. These were the thoughts that ran through my head. 

My feet finally started to move, to you. Your brown eyes, your wide welcoming smile drawing me home. I ran, I had waited long enough to feel the warmth of your living body against my own. Hearing the soft thrumming of your heartbeat against my cheek inspired the tears to roll. 

Your embrace was warm, the love you had for me radiating through the cold feeling of your skin. Finally, I could turn my head to look at you, display to you my relief, my love. Brown eyes met mine, the purest of love directed towards me. How am I deserving of this? I thought.

You pulled me impossibly closer and placed your lips against mine, a kiss of many apologies, of many unsaid things. Most of all, it was a kiss of completely devoted love.

In that moment I knew that no more time was allowed to be wasted. Tonight I would ask you again. Properly, truly to be mine till the breath leaves my lungs forever and beyond.


End file.
